Hey You Beautiful
by Reitashi
Summary: How can Sasuke's lust turn to love, and how can Hinata be part of it? How can she return his feelings when she called him 'duck-butt', an how can he be so attached to her? And how the hell did Sasuke tamed this 'angel-looking' berserk and how did Hinata turn this playboy into a loyal dog? -Do like lemons? I-I mean MELONS! Yes, melons!


**Hello guys! Long time no see! And here I am, posting my first ever songfic ****and lemonfic!**** xD  
****Well lemons will be sold at the last part though...**

**OH WELL! If you haven't heard 'Hey You Beautiful' by Olly Murs, listen to it and you'll know the flow of the story. And feel free to listen to it while reading! ^_^**

**I'm very sorry if this fic is looooong and has many offensive/inappropriate words. ; _ ;**

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Characters (c) Kishi**

**Song (c) Olly Murs and whoever wrote this awesome song. :)**

* * *

Hey You Beautiful  
- Olly Murs

* * *

_Hey you beautiful._

_Hey you beautiful._

* * *

Under the hot sunlight of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, the town's playboy and somehow troublemaker was running through the narrow streets of the neighborhood. His sweat glittered on his face because of the exposed skin from the sun while he pant between of his breathes. When he had faced a tall wall, he thought the heavens were not in favor of him.

"Shit." he muttered in distress.

"We finally got you, Uchi-whore!" a man shouted at him between his breathes.

"You fucker! I'm really gonna crush your skull for flirting my girl!" another man said as he pulled up his sleeves.

Several men also threw curses at him. But all of them have the same reasons and a single agenda. It was to beat him into pulp.

"Guys, we should take this in a nice way right?" Sasuke said raising his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR ANTICS!"

"Oww, that's harsh," his firm brows curled. "No wonder your girlfriends doesn't want to kiss your dirty mouths." he chuckled.

"What!? What did you-"

"The-"

"BEAT HIM!"

Sasuke swiftly dodged a man's punch by going under then tackled him in the stomach. When he got up, more men attacked him, Some are even armed with katanas and kunais. But all of these attacks were only dodged by him.

A man was running towards him with a long and sharp katana in his hands and was ready to slash him into half. Sasuke dashed in his direction which somewhat made the man confused. When the man attacked him, but unfortunately, the attack did not even lay on him. Just right in front of the man, Sasuke jumped over his shoulder and pushed an impact making the man stumble to the ground and high enough to jump over the wall.

"See you later, losers." he gave a finger and a sly smile to the men.

Just as he was about to land on his feet, the women in the park greeted him with a squeal.

_'Shit!?'_

"Out of the way girls!" he shouted but was too late and stumbled on one of the females.

"Ouch. Are you alright miss?"

"U-Umm. Y-Yes." the woman blushes under him.

Sasuke smiled and chuckled. "Thank goodness. I thought I have hurt you."

He said then pushed some strands of hair in the woman's face. In return, the woman blushed harder and a red liquid flowed down from her nose.

"**UCHIHA!**"a man shouted from the group of men he had running away from.

"**YOU'RE FUCKIN' DEAD!**" the man raged like he let some steams in his ears and nose and some veins popped in his head and fists.

_'Aww man!'_

"Better run off. See you later, beautiful." he winked at the woman beneath him and ran off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Sasuke continued to run in the crowd. The street was full of people, which made him difficult to run. He peaked behind him and the mob of men was still after him. He ran to the narrow streets, over the roofs and jumped over people and crates. He turned to the right curve to a dark aisle of the street. When he peaked behind him again, this made him bump into someone.

"Ahh!"

He closed his eyes and ready to accept that his gorgeous face will kiss the hard ground. Instead, his face felt to collide with something bouncy and soft.

"Mmph!"

"Ah!"

He got astonished to hear squeak, but to his ears was a soft moan. With that, he was surprised that his face landed on a busty chest of an angel-like woman. His black eyes got fascinated from her beauty.

"Get off." she said in a low tone.

"H-Huh?"

"UCHIHA THERE YOU ARE- AHHHH!" the men got frightened as seems they were going to poop bricks when they saw them.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata!" a man managed to speak between his trembling mouth.

"RUUUNN!" then the men ran like little children.

"Phew, what happened to them?" he said looking at them.

"Get off."

"Hmm?"

"I said, GET OFF!" she shouted and kicked his stomach.

Sasuke coughed after he rolled to the nearest wall.

"Ouch! That hurts!" he let out a small tear to make the beautiful woman in front pity him.

"Fuck like I care."

His eyes widen to hear the word from the sweet-looking lips of the 'angel'.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke gave a skeptical look at her.

"Are you fuckin' deaf? Or just plain idiot!?"

"Haha. Watch your words miss beautiful, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, am I right?" he winked as he dusted his dark purple jacket and green pants.

"Shut up!"

He honestly looked interested in her. He has not encountered a woman to treat him like that in town.

"Hmm. Well then, may I perhaps give you this?" Sasuke magically had a rose when he touched Hinata's soft hair.

Hinata's eyes widen. Sasuke moved closer to her. Their faces were almost an inch apart when she grabbed his collar.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she said scowling at him and activating her Byakugan. She was already giving him the last warning.

"Your lips," he visually licked his own,"looks delicious." Sasuke licked his lips again as he moved his face closer to he, ready to capture her lips.

"Yo-" he was cut off when Hinata kicked his abdomen with her knee. With that, he hugged his aching part on the ground. Then, she walked away from him to the crowd.

"Hyuuga Hinata, huh?" he smirked.

* * *

_Hey you beautiful, girl you knock me down_

_Haven't seen you before, try to feel you out_

_Die hard, disregard, coming out your mouth_

_But your body saying something else_

* * *

Constant shouts and cheers of curses can be heard in a particular dark place somewhere in a corner of Konoha. There were men encircled a battle between the two opponents. The only unfair in this fight was the contestants were two versus one. Another thing was that the 'one' was a girl.

"HYUUGA! It is my honor to have this fight with you!"

"Hmph!" the woman wearing a fishnet top that reveals her stomach but her limbs were covered by a lilac-like baggy jacket and navy shorts.

"Hyuuga, I challenge you to beat me! The consequence is that you'll spend a night with me!" another man confronted that obviously charmed by her seductive curves.

"Fuck that!" she raged by the consequences.

"Heh! Why? Are you afraid?" the other man walked closer to her and bowed his head to level hers.

She scowled at him and threatened him by activating her Byakugan.

"Fine. But if I win, I'll take all your money and BEAT ALL THE CRAP OF YOU!"

With her statement, the man was slightly offended that made him snatch her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAID LITTLE BRAT!?"

"I said," she lowered her head. "**I'LL BEAT ALL THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, BULLSHIT!**"

She quickly kicked his abdomen to get him away from her. With enough distance, she lounged to him. With her palms that emit chakra, she quickly blocked the chakra flow of the opponent.

**"!"**

The man was obviously off guard, making her to attack him easily. He slammed down on the dirt because of suffering a mild stroke. His terrified eyes looked at the hard opal eyes looking merciless on his soul.

"Is that all, loser?" Hinata gave a sly smirk.

The man had no response. His mouth just opened a little. But no words escaped from his trembling lips.

"Haha! Are you really serious that you're a gang lea-MPH!" Hinata was cut off when she was kicked in her stomach.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL US WEAK, BITCH!" she almost forgot that she have another opponent. It was actually the minion of the man lying down on the ground.

Since she was kicked, she also fell down, her bare back facing them. She coughed but didn't turned her head to the men. The man who kicked her wondered why she didn't respond. Then, she slowly turned her head to them with a dark glow from her opal eyes.

Later on after her fight, she was now walking away from the men she almost killed. They were piled up behind her as she walked to the other side of the town.

Hinata thought that she wanted to see Menma for a while. Even though she was somewhat a berserk and tough, she is also a girl anyway. Feeling inspired, her thoughts were suddenly stopped when she sensed that she was being watched.

She turned around her and realized that she was now alone in a lone dark aisle. When she turned her head back in front, her eyes opal eyes met dark raven eyes.

"What the!?" she literally jumped, stepped back and gave enough distance away from none other than Sasuke.

"It's good to see you again, _Koneko-chan_." Sasuke gave an elegant bow.

Hinata only gave a disgusted look.

"I'm just wondering, why is that a beautiful lady is alone in this place? Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her and whispered in her ear.

Hinata in response shivered and jolted away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" with her eyes closed, she pushed his chest with all her force.

But all of a sudden, he appeared behind her again and hugged her. With a tight hug, he smelled her by the crook of her neck and touched her nape by his lips.

"You smell like lavender. So relaxing." Sasuke breathed out on her neck, giving her more chills. Her body seems to react on its own. Hinata blushed and almost moaned. She didn't even noticed that his hands were touching her bare stomach and slowly up to her chest. Not even longer, she gave in. She moaned.

Her eyes were shut close. She was blushing harder and harder than she could ever think of. Before her mind be clouded by this sensation, her eyes shot open with Byakugan activated. Hinata hurriedly palmed Sasuke's chest that almost made his heart literally stop.

Sasuke had hit the wall for the second time they had met. He gasped for air as he clutched his shirt.

"Do you really hate me that you've almost killed me?" Sasuke managed to speak out.

"I-It's not that I _like_ how you...you...JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME OKAY!?" she shouted at him while blushing in a very deep shade of red.

"Haha. Me? Stay away from you?" Sasuke stood up looking at her. "Tell me that you _didn't_ enjoyed it." He dared as his lips curled up into a seductive smirk.

Hinata's eyes widen and as if she will explode because of blushing that a smoke was emitting from her head.

"N-No!" her eyes unconsciously turned left. "Are you even dead serious!?"

"I know you lying, koneko-chan." he walked towards her.

Sasuke raised his hand to trap Hinata within his personal space by the wall. He moved his head where an inch apart was the only distance between their lips.

"Tell me you _don't_ like it." his breathe tickled her skin.

Hinata didn't respond. Her eyes stared down to the ground and then closed it shut. Sasuke in the other hand took the opportunity to close the distance. But just before it happen, she grabbed his collar and this time, she pinned him in the wall.

Hinata gripped his collar tighter and raised a knuckle that was ready to punch him anytime.

"Like what I told you, stay the _fucking_ away from. Don't you damn dare to talk, touch, or even look at me." she activated her Byakugan to add more threat. "Do you fuckin understand!?"

Sasuke's dark orbs stared at Hinata's opal eyes. There was a long silence. Hinata was actually expecting that he would speak. Instead, he gave a small peck on her nose. Then he grinned at her. Hinata in the other hand blushed again. A vein popped on her knuckle. Her head started to boil. And everything happened later was Hinata beating Sasuke to pulp, then eventually leaved him.

_'It's so worth it.'_ Sasuke chuckled despite of being there, half-dead.

* * *

_You say that you don't, don't_

_But I know you do, do_

_Playing hard to get, get,_

_Girl I'm onto you,_

_Telling me no, no,_

_You really mean yes, yes_

_Let yourself go, go_

_Why don't you confess?_

* * *

It has been two weeks since they last met. Sasuke was having a date with someone in a cafe but all he could think was the particular beautiful yet strong blunette that beat him into pulp. His head was resting on his palm while his eyes were staring to nothing.

"...so that's it. Sasuke-kun?" his date just finished telling him something. He was somewhat startled when she called him. "Did you get my story? I'm really hoping to watch it next week!"

"Oh...um...honey, I think I'm tired. Can we postpone this date for today?" Sasuke gave a weak smile plus a soft touch to the hand of his date.

"Oh...but it's only been an hour."

"It's ok."

"But..." she suddenly blushed. "C-Can you perhaps...do what you've just _promised_?" the girl started to fidget.

Sasuke wondered a while. Reality crashed down on him what he had said to her a while ago. If only that he was paying attention.

_"__Sasuke-kun...I know y-you're a specialist or an expert i-in...in...s-s"_

_"Uh-huh..." Sasuke stared from afar. It was kind of obvious that he was bored and thinking._

_The girl blushed and started to sweat. "C-Could y-you...Sasuke-kun...be the f-first honor t-t-to..." under the table, her hands touched her own._

_"It's fine."_

_Her eyes widen at his response. She gave a sweet smile and started to tell him more stuffs about anything._

Sasuke slapped his face for being too stupid and oblivious on his actions. His hands maintained on his face as he got a solution to get out of the _'promised one night stand_'.

"I would like too dear," he said in a deep voice that was too seductive that made the girl's eyes to sparkle in excitement, "but my head really hurts." he finished with a poor yet apologetic face.

"B-But Sasuke-kun you promised." the girl saddened as her tears were building up in the corner of her eyes. Sasuke felt a pang in looking at the sight. He somewhat felt guilty when he rejected girls then they would cry.

He was about to talk to her back when he saw Menma walking with Sakura beside him...or Menma following her since she was somewhat ignoring him.

"Sakura, stop being like that. It's not like you!" Menma said somewhat trying to convince her on something but at the same time trying to lower his voice o that she won't be offended or something.

"But Menma, I trusted you to keep that promise." Sakura said turning back at him with disappointed face. Then she sighed and faced him.

"Sakura," Menma lowered his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"M-Menma... I-I," Sakura's head looked around as she noticed that they were being watched since they were i the middle of the road. "L-Let's go somewhere else." she blushed.

"Sakura, I-"

Sasuke continued to watch his two teammates when he noticed someone behind the street light. It was a very pissed off Hyuga Hinata. Very pissed off enough to break the concrete post by her hand and having a very dark aura. Just before she made a move to stop the two, Sasuke jumped on her that made them fall to somewhere and be out of sight...unnoticed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, **_DUCK-BUTT_**?!" she groaned under him.

"Did you just called me duck-butt?!" Sasuke's eyes shot open as some annoyance can be seen on his face yet he managed to give a smile...but creepy enough to silence the Hyuga.

"Err...Uchiha...can you get off of me?" Hinata somehow said in 'nicer' way even though there was disgust tone in her voice.

"No." he refused as he gave more weight of his body on her. He seriously looked at her with his deep black eyes.

There was a short silence before he said something offended to the girl under him.

"He doesn't _like_ you, does he?"

**BAM!**

He was suddenly uppercut by Hinata whose face was red in anger and embarrassment.

"I-It's none of your business!" Hinata frowned looking at her side then somewhat pouted.

"I was just _concerned_ about you!" he wanted to look at her but his head still cannot function properly by the impact.

In a second, her eyes widen and her cheeks blushed.

"I don't care about you!"

"**_Like me instead!_**" Sasuke at last managed to sit up and looked at her with his big eyes. He was serious though, but his eyes were big as if he was a puppy wanted to plea his master.

"Fuck no."

"Aww~! Why not!?" he cried dramatically.

"Not to a player like you!" a vein popped on her head. "Or should I say a _duck_ like you!"

"Hey! Quit calling me a _duck_!"

"Shut up, _duck_."

"What?!"

"_D.U.C.K._" Hinata spelled out.

"Fine, a duck like me is rare because I'm handsome!"

"You may mean, _fabulous_." _[LOL. Pewds. If you know what I mean. ;D]_

"Arrg!" Sasuke pulled his hair in frustration. She was so mean to him! Why!?

"Why don't you just _like_ me? I can be _anything_ you want." he said miserably.

"Well..." Hinata put her index on her chin. In the other hand, Sasuke's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"I want you..." his eyes got bigger in every second as if it was zoomed in.

"...to be a _duck_."

**Ding!**

Sasuke sulked in the corner with black and white background. There was somewhat a melancholic music playing in the background and a spotlight showing him circling his index on the grass.

"Why are you so mean?" he pouted as a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"Eww! Stop being _gay_!" Hinata's eyes squint in disgust.

**Ding!**

He lay down on the grass, hugging his legs up to his chest as he slowly rocked himself while dramatic tears watered the grass.

"Why Hinata? WHHHYYY~?"

"Snap out of it Uchiha!" she shouted at him and raised her vein popping knuckle.

"_Conceal. Don't feel._" he mumbled repeatedly as he rolled back and forth.

"UCHIHA!" Hinata picked him up like a puppy then placed him on the ground to sit properly.

"Look, just like what fuckin said before, don't you _dare_ to fuckin talk, fuckin touch and even fuckin look at me. _Fuckin_ got that?!"

"Do you want to _fuck_?"

"FUCK YOU!" she punched the top of his head.

"OUCH!"

"You deserve it!"

"I'm just asking."

"Damn it Uchiha!"

Then there was silence again.

Hinata sighed.

"Well, good fucking bye, Uchiha." Hinata said as she dusted herself.

"Hinata!" Sasuke grabbed her wrist, still on the ground. She did not bothered to look at him.

"Why not?" his face was very serious that even his eyes were like not owned by him. As if, he was a different person. Hinata felt her stomach to turn. And that didn't leaved his observation...but then...

"Because I don't like you. Period." she finished and leaved as somewhat a loud crack and thunder can be heard.

Sasuke was later on found lying lifeless on the grass as his body got petrified and his soul went out of his mouth.

* * *

_Whoa, I feel your body calling out to me_

_Don't deny this electricity_

_Know there's something dirty on your mind_

_You don't have to lie, no_

_You don't have to lie _

_Whoa, oh, I know it,_

_Whoa, oh, you got it_

_Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes_

_Whoa, oh, I know it,_

_Whoa, oh, you got it_

_Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes_

* * *

Hinata was enjoying he cinnamon rolls as she walked alone in the street way to the Hyuga compound. She slowly swallowed the small piece of bread and then picked another one in her paper bag. When she finished another, she licked the sweet coatings left in her fingers. She picked another when someone suddenly tackled her.

It was too fast that she didn't realized that she was pinned on the wall. Pinned by none other than Uchiha Sasuke, again. "_Hinata_."

"Uchiha!? Didn't I said that to leave me alone!? You stupid du-"

She was suddenly silenced when he _kissed_ her. When Sasuke broke the kiss, Hinata was shocked. Shocked enough that her brain somewhat malfunctioned that she did not get the process. She looked up to his eyes. It was indeed dead serious.

She was about to speak again when he kissed her again. This time was _passionate_. At the same time, she struggled hard to remove her face on his. She was shouting at him but was continuously cut off by his lips.

"U-Uchi-ahh!" Hinata closed her eyes. "Mmph! Uchi-"

He wanted her _badly_. He also tasted the sweet coating of her cinnamon rolls on her soft lips. He concluded that her lips were still _untouched_. He somewhat felt proud of it. But other than that, he felt his lips to fit _perfectly_ on hers. It kept on finding hers even though she struggled away.

Sasuke held her face to stop her struggling, wherein she still tried to get away from his grip. He tried to make her face look at him as he tilted his head to capture her lips. He felt hot. Really hot. He wanted her eyes, her body, her lips. He wanted _her_.

Hinata tried to get look away but too weak to do so. She never felt this _weak_ before. All she could do was to shut her lips as she struggled away. Sasuke continued as he felt her soft moan. He smirked inside. He could feel her heat up as he also moaned. He could feel her melt _under_ him.

**_Sob._**

Sasuke froze. He stopped then looked at her. Hinata was already crying. He stayed his head close to her for a moment as he slowly back away. She slid down slowly and cried. She felt embarrassed and pathetic since she was crying in front of a guy. For goodness sake, she did not felt like this before and she did not looked weak in front of a guy.

Her sobs continued. Sasuke felt guilty. He didn't managed to control himself. He never _EVER_ felt his lust or himself race up into a girl. Not even his past one night stands and relationships before. He continued to look at her. She looked fragile.

Sasuke crouched down in front of her. He raised his hand to touch her. But he back away, fearing as if she would _break_ like a glass with his touch.

"Hinata," he paused. "I'm sorry." it was genuine. He sat down beside her.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

They lasted like that until she stopped crying. They didn't know how long. They didn't speak anything at each other. Hinata leaved Sasuke alone in the dark ally.

.

.

.

After many days since their last encounter, Sasuke didn't came to her sight anymore. But Hinata could see him haunt in her dreams and sometimes mistakenly see him in her vision. Every time she thought about what happened, her stomach would feel bad, she started to sweat, she felt her body heat up and get tensed, her visions became blurry and her mind stopped functioning.

"What has gotten to me?" she whispered to herself.

She remembered his first touch on her. The way he slowly stroke his fingers against her hair honestly made her melt. Especially that time when he planted soft touches on her stomach. She blushed when she thought about it. _'What am I thinking?!"_

Hinata went up to her room. She slide her door open then slammed hard to close it. She dropped herself on her soft tatami bed and smelled her lavender-scent pillow. She was using lavender scented shampoo and perfume lately. Then she looked at the ceiling and remembered her encounters with him.

_"Watch your words miss beautiful, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, am I right?"_

_"It's good to see you again, Koneko-chan."_

_"Tell me that you didn't enjoyed it."_

_"Tell me you don't like it."_

_"I was just concerned about you!"_

_"Like me instead!"_

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

_"Hinata, I'm sorry."_

_"Please don't cry. I'm sorry."_

_"U-Uchi-ahh!"_

She unconsciously touched her lips.

_"Mmph! Uchi-"_

She shot her eyes opened and blushed. Hinata shook her head and sat up on her bed. "I don't like that _duck_! But..." Her eyes looked down at her lap. "Why do I like more?"

* * *

_OK, now I see you just love the chase_

_Lucky for you, my dear, that's my favorite game_

_Won't stop till I got you calling my name_

_You know you can't resist it baby_

* * *

Hinata's veins popped on her forehead. She regretted herself for concluding to herself that she _missed_ him. She was trying to forget about him. So Ino recommended her to start dating. She was even surprised to hear that recommendation from a shy girl like her. So with the help of Ino and Sakura, she got a makeover.

Hinata got her bangs to fall perfectly on her forehead, her clothes made more decent looking by having her purple jacket closed up to her chest. She also got her super shorts to knee length navy shorts but her shoes maintained the same.

When the makeover was done, they searched for her date all over Konoha. She could actually date Menma, but was too shy to ask him. Plus, she doesn't want her _secret_ to spill out.

So she was introduced from many young men but were constantly rejecting them from Hinata's reputation as a berserk. Luckily, she somehow managed to have a date before the end of the day.

The guy was honestly handsome. He has pale skin unlike Menma's tanned skin, and paler than Sasuke's. He has black hair like Sasuke, but straighter than his spiky hairstyle. His eyes too were black. Most of his appearance were like his, but his smile looks genuine than his. Hinata shook her head when she realized that she was staring at him.

"So your name is Sai, right?" she wanted to sound kind enough so that she won't miss her opportunity.

"Yup. And you're Hyuga Hinata." He smiled at her. She blushed at his small grin.

"Umm. Yeah."

**Silence.**

"Hinata-chan, I would like you to pose for me for my painting!" he asked kindly but his eyes showed determination. She somewhat felt awkward.

"Umm…sure," she let out an awkward smile. "What kind of paintings you mostly do?"

"Hmm…" Sai made a thinking-pose. "I draw and paint landscapes. And sometimes portraits." He smiled at Hinata.

"Oh. Can I see your works? She asked trying to be friendly with him.

"You want to see some? Luckily I bring my sketchpad along." He excitedly pulled out a small sketchpad from his bag.

"Sure." She smiled as she took it.

**Crash!**

There was lighting that struck behind her dark background as her face went into a very disappointed look. She _regretted_ that she asked him to let her see his…childish works. Everything was so childish. Scribbled lines, poorly colored houses and deformed portrait drawings. She also grimaced at the freaky cat drawing.

She let out a fake, weak smile. For some reason, he didn't want this guy to feel bad about his skills.

"They look…great!" she gave it back to him.

"Thanks!"

When their food arrived, they ate while sharing some stories. She concluded that Sai was somewhat _too_ honest that she also got offended from some of his statements, but innocent and childish at the same time. He was too _good_ for her. When the date ended, she smiled at him at the distance and waved goodbye to him.

Hinata somewhat feel delighted of knowing someone new. She has difficulty on having friends since she was very aggressive. When she was young, parents would always look disgusted at her since she learned to speak bad languages since five years old. She somewhat feel that Sai was very kind. He knew that her reputation was very scary, but he still accepted to have a date with her. Hinata smiled at herself.

She was walking by the park when she saw someone familiar. It was Sasuke! She quickly hid herself behind the bushes. She also noticed that someone was with him. To her surprise, it was..."Menma!?"

She knew her eyes were very sharp because of her Byakugan. But she still used it to see their faces clearer. She somehow _wished_ that their voices could be heard though.

They seem have an _argument_ since both of them were frowning at each other. Menma started shouting at Sasuke then Sasuke shout back too. Menma suddenly grabbed Sasuke's collar and it seems his chakra started to flare. In alert, Hinata rushed to the two to stop them.

"M-Menma!" Hinata shouted. "C-Calm down!"

"Hinata?" Sasuke's eyes widen to see her.

"Take back what you said about Sakura!" Menma ignored her presence and shouted at Sasuke.

"Wait, Menma calm down. What happened?" Hinata tried to calm Menma.

"He said that Sakura is 'useless goody-too-shoes'! Take it back Uchi-whore!" Menma tightened his grip in Sasuke's collar as he lifted him higher that choked him out.

"M-Menma!" She gasped and tried to separate the two. She touched Menma's arm but he shook it hard that _almost_ made her fall and then shouted at her.

"Get away from me, **_bitch_**!"

Hinata shocked at Menma's words. The guy she _liked_, the guy she _looked_ high up too, the guy _special_ to her, called her a **bitch**!?

Sasuke's eyes widen too. He felt that Hinata got hurt because of Menma. He scowled at him.

"What the _fuck_ did you say to her, loser!?" He shouted as his Sharingan activated.

"Take back what you said, _whore_!"

"FUCK YOU! I won't take it back, dumbass!"

"Why you-"

"**STOP**!" Hinata shouted as Menma's fist stopped in the midair that was about to punch Sasuke. The two boys focused their attention to Hinata, whose head was bowed down.

Her face slowly rose up. Her face was unreadable at first. Until small _tears_ suddenly became visible in the corner of her eyes. She focused to Menma and frowned at him helplessly.

"Menma! You fucking _jerk_!" She shouted as her tears fell.

"**_WHY!?_** Why do you care so much for Sakura? Because she's the daughter of a hero? Why won't you look at me? She's too good for you! I like you! I _love_ you! So, why...why won't you look at me?!"

The two maintained silent as she wiped her tears from her cheeks. Then Sasuke's heart started to be pained to see her smile despite of being hurt.

"Haha. Then the person I _love_ called me a _bitch_. How painful." She sarcastically laughed yet her tears continued to fall. "And I _fucking_ hate myself that I revealed my secret I kept for almost _ten_ fucking years!"

She continued to laugh hysterically at herself. Sasuke looked at her as he felt his heart turn to pieces. He doesn't want to see her like that. Trying to look strong, but she was still fragile inside. She was a girl too. It pained him the fact that the guy she loved called her a bitch.

"Menma." She paused. "I love you. And I also thank you...because you made me realize that..." she slowly walked closer to him and smiled at him.

**"YOU'RE A FUCKING DUMBASS JERK!" **Hinata punched him then ran away.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called her. He took a glance at Menma then followed her.

"What the fuck!? Fuck you bitch! But, I'm also _sorry_, Hinata! Hey whore I'm still not finish to you!"

Sasuke continued to ignore him and ran to Hinata. He lost her. He scanned the place carefully as he saw her running in a distance from the crowd. He jumped roof to roof just not to lose the sight at her.

"Hinata!" He continued to call her but she kept on running away from him. They started to catch attention from the crowd but he didn't care.

"Hinata! Stop running!" he shouted again. "Stop crying and let's talk!"

"I told you to like me! You don't deserve that guy! Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"Shut the fuck up duck! Leave me alone!" She finally responded but was visibly annoyed.

"Hinata, you _don't_ deserve Menma!"

Hinata's eyes widen because of the revelation. The crowd also started gossiping. She started to blush harder, both because that her secret was revealed and because of Sasuke's statement.

"UCHIHA! I REALLY _HATE_ YOU!"

"Heh. You mean you really _love_ me!"

"Argh! Stop following me!" She shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"Well stop running first!"

"I don't care about you! Why do you waste your time for me?"

"Because I'm _concerned_ about you! You are a _girl_. You should be treated like one too!"

Hinata almost stopped in her tracks. She felt like she was important for a second. Since she was aggressive and strong, no one even bothered to ask or treat her good. Fresh tears started to burn her eyes again.

"Quit chasing me Uchiha!" Hinata turned her heel to the right and ran towards a dark alley.

"Hinata!" Sasuke jumped down in front of her, which made her stumble on him.

Instead of fighting him, she cried. Sasuke let her cry over him. He ignored his shirt to get wet. He looked at her. She looked _fragile_ again. Too fragile that it pained him so much. Instead, he stroked her back and eventually hugged her.

.

.

.

.  
He looked her sleeping form over him. She looked like an _angel_ sleeping peacefully on the clouds. He brushed her bangs away to look more of her face. She has longs lashes, cute small lips, which made him lick his own, and natural blush on her cheeks. Sasuke wiped her bangs away from her forehead and planted a soft kiss on it.

He eventually carried her and leaved the dark alley.

* * *

_You say that you don't, don't  
But I know you do, do  
Playing hard to get, get  
Girl I'm onto you,_

_Telling me no, no,  
You really mean yes, yes  
Let yourself go,  
Why don't you confess?  
_

* * *

He carried her to his apartment room. He didn't bother to switch in the lights. He laid her down on his bed and then sat beside her.

Sasuke looked at her sleeping form again, but this time was her whole body. He already notices that she changed her look for a more..._conservative_ way. But in his opinion, he found her _'cute'_ for that. He smirked at his thought.

_'I didn't know that she could be hot and cute at the same time.'_

He slowly lay down, close beside her. He supported his weight by his arm and continued to observing her. He really got fascinated at her.

He slowly let his arms crawl to hug her on her stomach then lay down. His head barely touching hers, as he slowly remembered his encounters with her.

Honestly, he already knew her before when they were still at the academy. He was actually one of the kids that teased her as a _'tomboy'_ or _'boyish'_ because of her attitude. However, his view or impression of her changed when something happened.

.

.

.

.  
_He had a mission with his teammates, Menma and Sakura, with the guidance of his hyperactive Kakashi-sensei. He was walking to the gates when he saw Menma walking ahead of him. Sasuke was about to greet him when he sensed something different._

He looked around until he saw a shadow-like figure moving near the street lamp. He hid himself at the closest one and observed it out of his curiosity. When Menma was out of sight, the figure quickly hid itself to the next post. Sasuke rubbed his eyes then blinked. 'Is that...Hinata?'

He continued to follow them until Menma reached the gates. Sasuke also concluded that it was Hinata. She looked very...shining? 'Wait, can a person shine?' Eventually, she leaved without any last glance.

Next was during spring. He was walking around the market place while winking at the girls that greeted him. When he looked to his left, he saw her looking at the large transparent glass with curious eyes. He stopped in his tracks and observed her.

Hinata entered the boutique as the bell chimed. He sat on the chair of the coffee shop In front of the boutique to observe her more. She asked the store clerk about the dress displayed in front of the store since she was pointing at it. The older woman gave her a sample of the dress while she went to the changing room. This made Sasuke filled up by curiosity.

He went to a dark aisle, not far from the boutique, and activated a jutsu. His hair went long as he became she. His clothes became bigger since he became a girl. Sasuke looked at his reflection by the puddle on his feet. He smirked inwardly.

_He hurriedly went to the boutique and grabbed a pile of dress then 'accidentally' opened the curtains of where Hinata was changing. He had a quick glance at her. His eyes went big while her eyes too._

"G-GET THE FUCK OUT!" She threw the dress she wanted to try at him. But had full force of it which made him fall to the floor. She then closed her curtains.

Sasuke picked the dress away from his face and looked at it before having a mind refresh.

She has such pinkish pale skin. Her thighs, they shaped perfectly. Her child-bearing hips, he was so tempted. Lastly, those big sized bo-

"U-Umm... H-Hey are you ok?" his thoughts was cut off when she showed in front of him...fully dressed.

He blinked at her.

"D-Did I hurt you or s-something? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She hurriedly crouched down in front of him while she checked his body he got hurt. Sasuke somewhat got his mind stop. 'Is this really Hinata?'

What a new discovery. Hinata was not really that berserk, does she? Also, take note about her stutters!

"Oh no! You're nose is bleeding!" She hurriedly used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe his nose. This made Sasuke more like...speechless...and have nosebleed again.

'Hi-Hinata's cleavage!' Sasuke's eyes couldn't take off his stare at her...while he blushed harder in every second.

"M-Miss, are you o-ok?" Hinata hold his shoulders, trying to get 'her' attention. She didn't even noticed that 'she' was staring at her...

"H-Huh?" Sasuke only managed to say.

"I'm s-sorry that I s-shouted at you!" Hinata blushed and bowed down at him.

"H-Hey its alri-"

"D-Did I hurt you?" Her head shot up.

Sasuke only managed to shook his head.

Hinata sighed in relief. "That's good to hear." She smiled.

_**Doki.**_

His eyes widen as he clutched his chest. 'Why am I...My heart…'

"Hmm...maybe I should buy you this dress for you instead. So I can make up to you." She hold the dress up to see a better look then smiled again. He realized that he was still in female form. But he rather ignored that and concentrated at her smile.

'Wait...did she said make out?' He misheard.

_**Doki.**_

"You don't have to!" He waved his hands in a sign of protest.

"No!" She pouted at him.

_**Doki.**_

"Y-Yes! I mean it! You don't need to do that!" Sasuke started to panic.

"It's ok," she touched his hand. "My treat." She winked.

_**DOKI.**_

Sasuke hurriedly clasped her hand.

"I-I li-like y-y...I mean, t-thank you!" He blushed, horribly.

Hinata blinked a few times then laughed. His blushed deepened. He noted that her laugh this time was different from her evil laugh at the academy. This was rather...cute.

"Don't worry, I like you too." She smiled at him.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Hinata actually like h- "Cause you're so clumsy as hell!" She jokingly, friendly, and playfully pinched his nose.

"Let's be friends!" This time, Hinata clasped Sasuke' s hands.

He smiled. "Sure."

They continued on looking and trying the dresses in the boutique. Sasuke noticed that she somewhat wanted to try some cute and girly dresses. But she hesitated to try some. So instead, she picked the boyish or large sized sweaters and shirts. Take note that she seems to like color the purplish-blue.

He also insisted her to try some and after her many protests, she tried some dresses. She actually looked cute in dresses with puffy knee-length skirts. He insisted to buy some and he even picked the best for her.

"Why are you doing this, Sasuko-chan?"

"It's because you look nice in those dresses. You should wear these!"

"Hahaha! Umm...do you really think that I'll look, pretty?"

"Of course Hinata-chan!"

"Really? Then I could wear this so that he'll notice me!" Hinata raised one of the dresses.

"Who's he?" Sasuke felt his chest had a faint pang.

"Menma." She smiled at him.

After buying some dresses, he was thinking of leaving when she grabbed his shoulder. "It's your turn." She smirked while his face changed.

_**'Oh shit.'**_

After the whole day of shopping, he sat down on his bed and let out a haggard sigh. He then looked at the pile of bags with girly dresses that Hinata insisted him to buy but were not in his life to try one ever again.

The scene kept playing in his head. He couldn't stop thinking of it.

"Who's he?"

"Menma."

_._

_._

_._

_._  
He lay down to bed then after many hours to thinking, he got tired and fall asleep.

* * *

_Whoa, I feel your body calling out to me  
Don't deny this electricity  
Know there's something dirty on your mind  
You don't have to lie, no  
You don't have to lie_

Whoa, oh, I know it,  
Whoa, oh, you got it  
Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes  
Whoa, oh, I know it,  
Whoa, oh, you got it  
Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes...

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times before she tried to remember what happened. Hinata noticed that she was not familiar in her location. It was dark but her eyes can still somewhat see. She also noticed a faint smell of cologne..., which she thought, was so manly and she liked it. When she shifted her position she felt a weight on her stomach. She turned to her left then...

**"KYAAAAHH!"** She kicked the person hugging her that eventually rolled down to the bed and fall down to the floor, hard. She heard a grunt from the person. _'A-A male!?'  
_  
"You seriously like to kick me, huh." The person said. Hinata was very familiar with the voice. She was about to speak when the person switched the lights on that made her eyes close for a moment.

Hinata's eyes widen when she saw that it was Sasuke! He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and navy blue shorts. She blushed in embarrassment.

"What?" His eyes brows crooked.

"W-What do you mean _'what'_?! Where am I? A-And wha-what are you doing here?"

She clutched the sheets then noticed that her jacket was gone!

"Well you're in my apartment." Sasuke casually said then sat on the bed. But before he could fully sit on it, he got another kick from Hinata.

"D-DI-DID YOU D-DO _SOMETHING_ T-TO ME?! DID YOU T-_TOUCH_ M-ME?!" Hinata stuttered horribly along with her blush.

"W-What are you talking about? I didn't do a-anything!" Sasuke replied, blushing, and was still on the floor.

_He went up from bed and changed his clothes. He was feeling hot because of the weather. After changing, he slowly went to bed beside her again. Then he got an idea._

He tried to kiss her. But when his lips was only inches apart from hers, he would exploded because of blushing. He knew he already kissed her but he just couldn't handle it!

Next was touching her stomach. He took of her jacket since she was getting sweaty too. His hand was in the midair then took back. He also tried her chest, but of course, mission failed. 'I look like a rapist!'

"Really?"

"Yes."

**Silence.**

Then Hinata looked away. "Then why are y-you hugging me?"

"W-Well because..."

"Are you trying to harass me!?"

"NO! It's not like what you think! Look, you fell asleep after crying on top of me. So I took you here. But since you're still asleep and you're sweaty, I took of your jacket. Well I tried to do something but I can't! And then eventually I sleep beside you and hugged you, ok?!"

Sasuke unconsciously blurted out the whole truth. He blushed in realization then turned around and hid his face from her because of embarrassment.

Hinata in the other had blinked rapidly until her mind processed his confrontation. As expected, she blushed hard too.

_'Oh Kami! Kill me now. She would probably kill me anyway. This is so embaras-'  
_  
His thoughts were cut when he felt someone hugged his neck from behind.

"T-Thank you," he felt her breath by his ear. "_Sasuke_."

He blushed in realization that she called him by his name. All this time she called him _'Uchiha'_. The way she called him was like perfect to hear. Her head suddenly dropped to his shoulder and sobbed.

"Hinata?"

She let go then covered her face. She remembered that she was dumped! Now she was so broken hearted and felt pathetic. She let out a weak shout that expressed her pain. Hinata's eyes shot open to feel Sasuke hugged her.

"Just continue. You can use me as your tissue for a while." He hugged her as if there was not tomorrow.

This made her more emotional. She hugged and clutched his shirt. She continued to cry on his chest while he caressed her head, saying to continue on crying.

"I-I'm so _sorry_. I-I," she continued to sob. "M-Menma!"

Every second she cried under him, every second his heart was like being pinned by needless. He wanted her to stop crying. He wanted her to smile again. He wanted her to be happy.

"Hinata."

She slowly looked at him. The way he called her made her warm. It felt so perfect. She closed her eyes as he cupped her face and kissed her.

It was soft, secured. As if, it was their first kiss. He broke the kiss then rested his forehead on hers. His black eyes looked at her grayish-lavender eyes then wiped a small tear with his thumb.

_"Smile, please."_ He gave a soft smile at her.

She let out a chuckle then smiled at him. It was not a smirk. It was just a simple sincere smile.

_"Thank you."_ He smiled then kissed her forehead.

He eventually hugged her and placed his head on top of her shoulder. His body stiffed when she returned his hug.

_"Thank you too, Sasuke."_

.

.

.  
They didn't see each other for a while. After Hinata's crying, they slept together again that night. Sasuke also was like _missing in action_ since he couldn't be seen in the outskirts of the town. His fan girls were getting worried about him.

"Awww. What happened to Sasuke-sama?"

"I'm so worried about him."

"I heard that Sasuke-senpai was last seen chasing Hinata at the market!"

"I heard that too!"

"I wonder what happened."

"Oh Sasuke, where are you~?" The girls cried dramatically together.

Not far from the girls, Kakashi heard the whole thing. He was having a coffee at the new shop of Konoha. He was also at the night where Sasuke chased Hinata. He closed his book and went to the girls.

"Don't worry young ladies! I'm here to search Sasuke for all of you!" He made weird poses as he said it. Then he leaved the girls, dumbfounded.

Kakashi searched for any sign of the playboy Uchiha all over the town. He disguised himself as a statue even though it was obviously him. He searched on the roofs of the shops at the market he was last seen. Roof to roof, his poses also changed. He looked for him from up to down. He even acted like a duck in the pond that made the villagers dumbfounded.

Kakashi almost gave up until he saw him in a stall that was selling fruits and vegetables near his apartment. "Sasuke!"

His former student turned to look at him. Then Kakashi's face became his view.

"Ahh! _Hyper-Scarecrow_!"

"Sasuke, you know that is rude!" Kakashi clutched his shirt. "That hurts!" He dramatically said.

"Well whatever." He then sneezed. "What's your problem?"

"Oh yeah." Kakashi stopped acting when he remembered his agenda. He suddenly grabbed Sasuke's shoulders.

"Your fan girls are worried about you! How can you make those girls worried? That's not the passion of youth!" He dramatically cried.

Sasuke rubbed his nose ignoring his sensei's act.

"Do you have any news from the Hyuga heiress?"

"You mean Hyuga Hinata?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Nothing in particular. Except that she is being rumored that she's with you at the market. And you are chasing her."

Then Kakashi broke a box of laughter.

"**HAHAHA! **Well that is just a rumor anyway. Why would my player student chase an _angel-looking_ berserk? You may be out of your mind if you do that!" He put an arm around Sasuke's neck then started to laugh again.

"I might be."

"Eh?"

"I might be out of my mind then. The rumor is true."

"WHAT!? Ohhh~" Kakashi dramatically fainted.

"Hey! Pervy-Hyper-Scarecrow! What the hell!?"

Hinata was extremely annoyed while walking by the park. Girls kept on whispering. Or should she say gossiping on her. Heck those girls were stupid as if she didn't notice and hear them.

"Oh there she is. She's coming." A girl whispered.

Hinata stopped in her tracks. She turned to the girls. **"WHAT ARE LOOKING AT?"**

The girls got scared and ran away from her. Hinata (fabulously) flipped her long hair in triumph.

"G-Good morning Hinata-chan." Ino waved at her.

"Yo." She greeted back.

"H-Hinata-chan, there are rumors about y-you. I'm starting to get w-worried." Ino whispered at her and looked around them.

"Yeah. These girls are so stupid. Fuck them."

"Hinata-chan!" Ino scolded even though her voice was soft.

"Sorry. I just can't help it. They're so annoying."

"W-Well, back to the topic. I heard that Sasuke was chasing you at the market. A-And he s-said that you should l-like him inste-"

"W-We should talk somewhere else." Hinata said as she grabbed Ino's wrist. Obviously, she was blushing.

They went to Ino's house instead of their flower shop. It was better if no one will hear anything or the 'rumor' will spread like a wildfire.

"S-So like what I was trying t-to say is...Sasuke said that you don't deserved Menma."

**Silence.**

"Ino. The rumor...is true."

Ino's eyes widen in surprise. And as expected, she fainted.

"H-Hey! Ino! Wake up!" Hinata panicked.

.

.

.  
Weeks passed the rumor started to fade a little. Everything went back to normal for everyone, except Sasuke.

He started to refuse the constant date requests of his girls. He also seemed to be a little dazed of or daydreaming. In addition, the weirdest was that he always seems to be responsive about any news that mentioned about the Hyuga heiress.

"Hey, Charasuke. What happened to you? You seem a little daze of lately." Menma said resting his arms on the railings.

They were at the park near the academy. Sasuke astonished by Menma.

"Uhh...Nothing. I'm just...Ah! Never mind!" He scratched his head like he had a big problem.

He and Menma were friends again like they didn't had a fight before. Being Menma, who treasured friendships, also became worried about him, despite being stoic and aloof.

"I don't think so. You can tell it to me. We're friends right?"

"Why do you even care? Argh! I don't understand why you-you... Ah!"

**. . . . .**

"Is this about _her_?"

"Hinata?"

**"Gotcha!"** Menma pointed his fingers like a gun to Sasuke as if he found the hidden criminal.

"Fuck."

"Hahaha!" Menma laughed. Sasuke was actually one of the few people that could hear him laugh hysterically.

"N-No she's not!" Sasuke denied.

"I didn't name her. You did."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. She is."

"Your problem?"

"No. It's not like that. I mean...I don't know."

Menma stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" Sasuke in the other hand felt awkward.

"Pfft." Menma let out another hysterical laugh.

"Uchiha Sasuke...I mean, Charasuke. Hahaha! The play boy that had one night stands in almost all ladies in Konoha - is **_INLOVE_**? This is so wrong!" Menma became a little out of character.

"Dude it's not funny. I think there's something wrong in me. As if it's NOT me! I need your help!"

"Sasuke relax. It's normal."

"What do you mean relax? And are you telling me that I'm not normal?"

"Don't be stupid Uchiha. I'm just telling that falling in love is normal."

This time was Sasuke's turn to laugh. "You mean I'm in _love_ with Hinata? No fuckin way. That's impossible!"

"Hmm. Let's see. You say you don't LIKE Hinata; One, you keep on stalking her. Two, there's a rumor that you shouted that she should like you and she doesn't deserve me. And yeah, you even put me in that rumor dumb head. Three, when I mention 'Hinata' your ears and cheeks would turn into faint pink. Four, you're already busted. Five you moaned in you sleep and you kept on calling h-"

"FINE I GET IT. JUST FUCKING STOP COUNTING!" Sasuke exploded while Menma stopped counting with his fingers.

"Argh!" Sasuke shouted in frustration. Menma In the other hand pat his shoulder.

"Menma."

"What?"

"What should I do then?"

"Just be true to your feelings." Menma smiled.  
.

.

.

Hinata was just walking by the river she heard someone calling her. She turned around and somewhat got surprised by, Sasuke.

"Hinata!"

"What?"

"Go have a date with me."

Hinata tried not to blush and to maintain her cool. Unfortunately, she failed.

"W-Why would I go to a player like you? I am not go-"

"Please." He cut her protest.

Hinata didn't had a choice but to give him a chance. Since he even helped and saved her from her breakdown.

"Fine."

"Really? Thanks!" Sasuke replied with full happiness. Involuntarily, he wanted to hug her but instead received a hand on his face.

"D-Don't think it's because I really want to date you. This is just a payment from saving me." She blushed.

"Hinata." Sasuke smiled.

"Hmph!" Hinata blew her bangs.

"Ok. Be on the boutique shop near the Green Tea Cafe at four tomorrow." Then Sasuke leaved her.

The next day, Sasuke bought her many dresses. He was the one picking for her. At first Hinata protested to go inside the shop. But because of Sasuke's sharingan, she had a sample of something..._fearful_ for her.

"Hmmm. You should have this. Oh wait! Maybe this!" Sasuke handed some dresses on his hands in front of her.

She was seating on the couch, waiting for him to choose for her. In the other hand, Sasuke was the one very happy about that. In boredom, Hinata crossed her legs and arms then blew her bangs. Her eyes wander around then caught something interesting.

It was a white dress with puffy sleeves. It has ruffles around the hem of the knee-length skirt. Then there was a ribbon at the center of the rectangular cut neck part of the dress.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked her as she got surprised and embarrassed.

"H-Huh?"

He ignored her as he asked the lady for a sample of the dress that has her size. When he got it, he handed it to her. "Go try it. _Now_."

Hinata in defeat sighed and went to the changing room. For some reason, she felt that she was under or weaker than him.

After changing, she saw him waiting at the couch where she sat on.

"Uhh...Sasuke."

He turned his head to her with his eyes wide open.

**_Doki._**

"I-I think...I look lame in it."

"N-NO! You look great! Miss, we're going to buy it!"

Later on, they went to the river two were quiet and were obviously nervous. They walk sluggish or wobbly.

"H-Hey." Sasuke bravely cut their crazy atmosphere.

"Y-Yes?"

"Since w-we are d-dating, w-we should...I mean could...umm...hold hands...Ah! Nevermind!" Sasuke bursted out. "C-Come on. I have to confess something."

"H-Huh?"

Sasuke blushed then rapidly walked away. Hinata on the other hand followed him even though she could have run away from him.

They were at Sasuke's apartment. Hinata wondered why they went there. He was just going to confess, right? So why would he bring her there?

Hinata sat on his bed as he waited for him. He was getting something in his closet. Then he got some paper bags, similar to hers. She somewhat felt something familiar.

Sasuke then grabbed a dress inside the bag. Hinata's eyes slightly widen. Then he activated a jutsu. He suddenly turned into a girl!

"W-Wait! Y-You looked familiar! Oh, wait...D-Don't tell me, YOU'RE that **GIRL**!?"

"I am." The feminine in front of her said. Then he turned back to normal. "Hey, ate you o-"

**"WHAT THE FUCK!?"**

"CAN YOU STOP KICKING ME FOR A MOMENT? **JUST** **CALM DOWN**!" Sasuke hugged his stomach on the floor.

"HOW SHOULD I CALM DOWN WHEN IT WAS YOU!? OMFG!"

"W-Wait! Let me explain!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Hinata!"

He grabbed her arm but she struggled. With her movement, she got unbalanced then him too. Everything went into slow motion as they fell down on the bed.

Sasuke was panting which his breaths tickled her lips. She was breathing hard which made his chest feel her breast move with her breathing pattern.

Out of his mind, he wanted to close their very small gap vmbut decided not to do it. He was about to get up when he felt arms wrapped around his neck.

Hinata's eyes widen when she realized what she did. She blushed then slipped her arms from his neck to her chest.

They maintained like that for a moment.

"Hinata." "Sasuke. " They called at the same time.

Hinata blushed and closed her eyes in embarrassment. When she open her eyes, black eyes greeted her. Then Sasuke kissed her softly.

"I love you." He said between his kiss.

**_Doki._**

She felt her mind was getting cloudy and her body to be out of her control. Her legs rose up as they buckle around his torso. Then her arms returned on his neck as she held him close.

Sasuke started to deepen the kiss. He could also feel his tension heating up. To his surprise, her mouth gave him the permission to enter.

They continued as their body went crazy. Sasuke took off her shorts as Hinata took off his jacket. They removed their clothes as their bodies and lips collide again.

"S-Sasuke." She moaned.

"Hmm?" He let out a deep growl that made her moan again.

He broke the kiss that made her a little bit surprised until she felt him bite her nape. He nibbled and planted soft kisses on her nape which made her back to arch under him. Her soft moans felt bells in his ears. He loved It.

In return Hinata nibbled his ear. He tensed as she grabbed his hair and pushed her body against his. He couldn't take it anymore.

He kissed her passionately again as he hinted her that he wanted more. She broke their kiss then looked at him.

Her hair turned wavy, her body was covered with sweat, her face was red. She looked like a mess. A beautiful mess. Sasuke planted a soft kiss on her forehead then looked at her. She looked scared. He could tell it. She was starting to get nervous, but she wanted to continue. But when he kissed her forehead, she felt that everything was fine.

"Hinata." he got her attention.

"S-Sasuke." she tried not to let a tear fall. She was scared. She didn't want to let him go. Hinata already felt that she attached to him. "I'm s-scared." she said between her sobs then covered her face.

"Hinata, it's going to be alright." Sasuke slowly removed her hands on her face as he caressed her head. "I love you." he kissed her forehead, her cheek, and then her lips.

"I-I..." she knew that she loved him now. But she couldn't continue it. So she deepen the kiss telling him that she agreed.

He then broke the kiss and slid down. He held her legs around him as he went to her. Her eyes shut close because of the sudden sensation. She let out a loud moan as he kissed every part of her body. He licked her stomach, which made her back arch. He kissed her between her breasts and then slowly went up to her neck and return to her lips.

Their tongues, body, pulses, and heartbeat were like at the same beat, uncontrolled but genuine and passionate. He felt that he was getting deeper. She felt closing to her level. He continued to rock over her as she shivered because of his breathes on her neck.

"H-Hinata. Say my name."

"S-Sa-Mnnmm...Sas-Sasuke."

"Again."

"Sa-Sasuke!" she squeaked. "_Sasuke!_"

_"I love you too."_ he smirked as he continued until they reach their climax. They shouted each other's names.

He fell down on top of her, panting. He admitted that it was good. She was still virgin he concluded. He somewhat felt triumph since he was her first kiss and first sex. He smirked at his thought.

"Hinata." he whispered at her ear. Hinata shivered under him.

He suddenly nibbled her ear as she got tickled by it. When he stopped, he looked at her then laid his head on her chest. Hinata let him lie down on her chest as she hugged him and play his hair.

_"I love you."_

"I love you too."

They smiled at each other as they hugged then fell asleep.

.

When they woke up at dawn, they had another round. But this time, she was on top. She played him. She dug her nails on his back as she bit him. But later on she would kiss it. He played to her as well. He groped her and even bit then softly. Then he would kiss it too.

When they got tired, she fell down on top of him. She was small enough to rest on his body. She panted hard. Hinata never thought that she could also be aggressive on bed.

"You're so good." Sasuke complimented.

"J-Just shut up." she blushed.

"Awww. I thought we're alright now." He rested his head on his hand while the other hugged her.

**Silence.**

"Hinata, could you say that again?"

"W-What 'that'?"

"My name." he looked down at her.

"Sasuke." they smiled at each other.

"And the other one?"

Hinata stared at Sasuke. Her face suddenly went into bright red.

"Well?"

"I-I...I..."

"Hn?"

"Just s-shut u-" he gave her a passionate boost. She slightly panted.

"I-I l-love you." she said softly.

"Huh? I didn't hear it."

"I-I love y-you."

"Huuuhh?"

"I-I love you."

"Whaaaat?"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, YOU JERK!" _  
_  
Hinata punched Sasuke's chest, playfully...but still had force.

Sasuke laughed and ignored her punch. He never felt so happy. He never felt like this, ever. He would never, ever, let her go.

"I love you too, beautiful."

* * *

_Hey you beautiful._

* * *

**OHOHOHO. To be honest, I feel so out of character while working on the 'lemony' part. I'm very sorry if I didn't reach your standards on 'lemons'. ; _ ;  
****I'm so sorry! *sobs**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this looong ****sht**** songfic! Don't forget to leave a fave or review!**

**P.S. Hey you beautiful, girl you knock me down~~ *dances at the background**

**-Reitashi**


End file.
